


苦月亮

by chulena



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chulena/pseuds/chulena
Summary: 只要他拿起琴，就一定会明白，这一切的痛苦和孤独，都是值得的。
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko & Murata Ugetsu, Murata Ugetsu & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

我第一次遇见雨月是在一月中旬，严冬降下最后一场雪的那天。  
阴沉的灰和稀疏的白盖住了半座城市。我独自坐在食堂的窗边，正漫不经心地听着内外人声，雨月就轻巧地闯了进来，像只蓦然飞落雪地的乌鸦。  
他穿着件宽大的深色外套，脖子上松垮地裹了条红围巾，半张脸隐在乱糟糟的黑发下。没人将他和电视上常出没的“天才小提琴家”联系起来。只有我始终注视着他。雨月步子轻快，在食堂的窗口间来回转悠，不时侧头瞧瞧四周。我没由来地为他担忧，担心他挣开周围的一切，无声息地消逝在雪中。  
正当我胡思乱想之际，雨月已经走到了我跟前，怀里抱着三明治、苹果和巧克力牛奶，侧头微笑：“请问我能坐这里吗？”  
他透亮的黑眸正看着我，只看着我。我立刻红了脸，慌忙点头：“请、请坐。”声音像枝丫间簌簌抖落的积雪，藏不住惊恐与喜悦。  
彼时我是个普普通通的大二学生，读着文学系，理所当然地架着副方框眼镜，满脸雀斑，又总缩在角落里，没有半分存在感。  
我父母离异十多年。母亲早有了新家庭，父亲忙着在工作和女人间打转，都默契地认为给钱就是在过问我的生活。我考上大学，从父亲家搬走时，也只得到他一句轻飘飘的忠告：“与其在这种专业里浪费时间，倒不如赶紧找份工作，交个女朋友。”  
我从未想过这种苦闷竟会在他人身上得以释放。不到半天，雨月对我的称呼就从“长阪君”变成了“阿透”，又变成了拥抱间的呢喃。我深陷于情欲中，将脸藏在雨月的锁骨间，毫无章法地啜泣着，宣泄在他体内。而雨月则始终咬着唇，一声未吭，微凉的手指纠紧了我的发丝，身体不住地颤抖着。  
第二天我迷迷糊糊醒来，下意识摸寻自己的手机：将近正午。我这才注意到雨月这间地下室多么缺乏光照。空气中弥漫着淡淡的烟味，湿气很重。床和书架塞在房间的角落里，屋中间是谱架、矮桌，和散落一地的琴谱。整间屋子空空荡荡，却显然没有挤下另一个人的余裕。  
我慢吞吞地起床，捡起角落里皱成一团的衣裤，逐渐明白这是场廉价的一夜情。  
大概雨月早看透了我隐秘的性取向和孤苦，才刻意接近了我。但我并不厌恶他，也没被吓跑。我提着裤子，跌跌撞撞进了浴室，洗了把脸，仔细打量着镜中的自己：疲惫、龌龊、难堪——我却没有移开眼。这沉闷又潮湿的地下室竟给了我无以名状的安全感，我为此感激雨月，甚至同情起他来：一个拥有相貌和名声的天才，为什么非要从我这种人身上寻求温暖不可？  
约一刻钟后，雨月醒来，发现我正在厨房里鼓捣，便打着哈欠，慢悠悠地凑过来欣赏我的战果：两个鸡蛋、半根葱，和从柜子里挖出来的小半包咖啡豆。雨月看着我紧皱眉头犯愁，好笑道：“我以为你会走呢。”  
正蹲在冰箱前的我无意识地仰头，几乎呆滞地半张开嘴，答：“我怕你饿死。”  
雨月笑得越发促狭。后来他说，觉得我像只丧家犬，“明明饿得不行，还忍不住要去照顾路边的崽猫”。  
或许正因如此，雨月才没把我赶出去。他领着我到附近的杂货店买了些食材，说要证明自己的生活能力，结果利落地将半个蛋壳打进了碗里，两次。我干笑着将壳拣出来，暗自庆幸刚才捎了半打方便面回来。  
我做了煎蛋卷，雨月煮了咖啡。一切都十足平和。  
但一离开他家，被尚未暖全的日头刺中的瞬间，我就开始后怕。我怕暴露自己的性取向，怕周围的同学、老师，甚至早已遗弃我的父母，怕任何异样的目光。我不敢继续下去，想跟雨月说清楚、做个了结，却又想不出任何开场白来。  
正好雨月出国演出，小半个月没在学校露面，我也渐渐意识到自己的可笑：雨月跟我之间有什么实质性的关系？那我要和他说什么呢？  
没什么可说的。不过是因为我的人际关系稀少脆弱，连一夜情都弥足珍贵，所以才非要寻些解释不可。  
认清事实更让我无助。结果等雨月终于发来消息时，我再三犹豫，还是决定去见他，因为我怕再被人抛弃，怕失去这见不得光的地下室。  
雨月的屋子比之前更乱。他指指桌上的空方便面盒，调笑我多管闲事，说着便走了过来，张开双臂，拥抱了我。我靠在雨月肩上，用下巴蹭开他的衬衣领口，啄吻他肩颈侧露出的一截肌肤，温软的触感让我背脊发麻。我反复警告自己：你不该留下来、不要做无用功、快走、快逃。但雨月眨着一双盈盈亮的黑眸，我从中辨出了自己灰暗稀薄的倒影，便战栗着吻住了他。  
二月初，天气渐暖，却算不得春。屋外落下不冷不热的骤雨，在天窗上撞得支离破碎，淌过我耳膜时只剩下汩汩水声。我在情动间隐约意识到，整个房间变成了巨大的水箱，却不清楚是该浮出水面，还是任由自己沉下去，沉得更深、最深、直到溺毙为止。  
要是没有雨月的音乐，我永远也不会知道答案。

我和雨月每周至多见上一两次。总是他发短信来，我到他家去。我从没主动找过雨月，更怕他想来我家。我的公寓坐落于大学附近的便宜地段，左邻右舍、楼上楼下都是同校学生，轻易就会认出雨月来。  
从我的公寓到他家，坐公交大约要十五分钟。第六、七站中间会经过一个长狭的隧道。我目送着窗外熟悉的人和景倏地消逝，就感觉平日总微驼着背、抱紧了书的长阪透也逐渐萎缩成一片薄影，被无垠的黑暗吸溜进去。每当陌生的街道从隧道另一头翻覆出来时，我总会踏实许多。  
要是哪天，雨月突然和我断绝来往，我大概也只会难过一阵子，然后便删掉他的信息，删掉隧道后的一切，全当无事发生。  
就这样，我浑浑噩噩地维持和雨月的关系，任凭他摆布。

会听到雨月拉小提琴是个不幸的巧合。  
那是三月初，才放春假的我整天窝在家里读书，昼夜不调。一天傍晚，我迷迷糊糊睡醒了，看到雨月的短信，想也没想就去见了他。  
我没能注意到发信时间是清晨。雨月刚从国外回来，或许他在地铁上瞥到了某个摇滚乐队的海报；或许他把家搜遍了都没找到存粮，只翻出了一个许久未用的马克杯；或许他只是太过疲惫，不愿独自待着。无论如何，那是条内容和收件人都无关紧要的短信。等我抵达时，他早就忘了这回事。  
雨月提着琴和弓应了门。看到我后， 他先是一愣，接着便像见了陌生人一般审视起我来。乌黑的眸在眼框内来回滚动，如同一对滋滋响的监控摄像头。我立刻感到自己不合时宜，直想着要逃。雨月却缓了脸色，终于记起了自己发的消息。他招手示意我进来，自己则径直走回了屋里。  
我站在门前，犹豫片刻，终是一步步走下了灰暗的楼梯。  
外头春寒料峭，地下室内虽开了暖气，却因缺乏光照而显得萧条泛冷。屋内以谱架为圆心圈出一小片干净的地面，其外则堆满了纸张、书籍和杂物。  
“有个剧院，说要翻新一出戏剧，希望我能编曲。”雨月背对着我，突然说道，语气一如往常，轻飘飘的，“是不是听起来不太靠谱？”  
我几乎不懂古典乐，无法回答，只好尴尬地问：“是什么剧？”  
“莎乐美。”  
雨月没再理会我，自顾自地拿起笔，在琴谱上认真涂写起来，哼着断章的旋律，神情肃穆而专注。我忽然回想起车站前的广告板上，雨月就这样凝视着自己的小提琴，舞台光勾勒出他的手指，白净、纤细，却同弦一样紧绷着，仿佛下一秒就能让单薄的海报迸出音符来。  
而我所熟悉的雨月、谱架外的整个房间，包括我自己，都被碾成了泛黄的废纸。  
雨月看不见我，我也不敢惊扰他。不过，被挚爱迷了眼的也不止他一个人。我下意识般捡起了散落在地的剧本，就地坐下，认真读了起来。  
《莎乐美》。  
我深爱王尔德的这出戏剧。除了我母亲，莎乐美是第一个让我感到恐惧的女人。我惊讶于她处于生母、继父，和众多追求者的纷扰中，却依旧受无趣折磨；我惧怕她对圣人约翰的爱、欲求，和为爱而恨的执着。  
可我又无法不为她着迷。  
为了得到约翰的注视，莎乐美砍下它的头颅，亲吻他死去的唇瓣。她自负于自己的美貌，却非要用死来占有爱人；她痛恨约翰的虔诚，可又赞美他的荣光。莎乐美热烈、绝望、自相矛盾。只不过，当她在月光的眷顾下献上自己的吻，坦荡地迎接毁灭时，除了美，没有其他字眼能形容她。  
第一次读《莎乐美》的我才十四岁，青涩，却早已热爱文学。王尔德不是我最喜爱的作家，那也不是我第一次读他的作品。但确是莎乐美让我羞愧地顿悟，我的灵魂受她诅咒、受月光诅咒、受王尔德诅咒。即便我害怕她几近癫狂的执着，即便她杀死爱人、拥抱毁灭，即便这改编过的剧本给了她无数不合理的台词，只要莎乐美吻上约翰冰冷的唇，我就能坚信她的爱完满而纯粹。我毫不顾忌地祝福她的死亡。  
正当我沉浸其中时，雨月将我从莎乐美的掌间狠狠地拽了出来。  
我听不懂小提琴。但弓弦相触、音符震动的瞬间，繁复又庞大的情绪顿时支配了我：令空气战栗的不安、诡谲，以及逐渐压倒一切的满足与期盼。  
是最后一幕。  
莎乐美捧起约翰的头颅，跪在地上，金眸流转，垂地长发如深邃的夜空。她注视着爱人，在狂喜狂怒中挣扎：该怎么吻你才好呢，约翰？像青涩的处女那样，轻轻点缀你的唇吗？不，不！约翰，我要占有你，就像你占有了我一样。我要吞噬你，夺取你的灵魂；我要咬破你的舌头，饮下每一滴温热粘腻的血，因为你本就该爱我！约翰，看着我，看着我！  
少女着迷地低吟，音乐也越来越澄澈，越来越激昂。  
我的每处知觉都像被琴弓拉扯、拨弄着。我甚至没意识到雨月或音乐的存在，只觉血液逆流，情绪涨落。在清亮的月色下，周遭的一切都暴露出混乱荒唐的本相。只有莎乐美，她灼热的唇，颤抖的双手，始终被眷顾着。  
突然，月亮消失了。  
旋律变得缓重起来，如同愁云惨雾般拢起了月光，王尔德美妙的比喻失了效，一切都被剥去了光泽。我看到汗渗入莎乐美的眼角，与泪水一样，又苦又涩；我抚摸着约翰干瘪的发丝和冰冷的嘴唇，手上净是化不开的血腥味；我听到刽子手挥动利斧的风声，紧接着颈骨断裂、头颅滚落的闷响。是痛苦、是死亡、是抛弃所爱。整个故事开始破裂。纯洁、疯狂、诡谲、美，都逐渐解体。  
我惊得微微仰头，总算意识到了雨月的存在。夕阳从狭窗攀挤进来，将他截成两半。他上半身浸浴在光中，几近癫狂地舞动着手臂；下肢却如同一具即将僵死的尸首般一动不动。雨月脸上覆了层薄汗，仿佛在恸哭，却又始终咬紧了牙。每个冲撞而出的音符都要将他撕裂开来，但他依旧凝视着琴，睫毛微颤，似乎正和即将毁灭他的情绪拥吻在一起，弦和弓交缠、抵牾，生出无穷尽的颤音来：破蛹断翅的蝶、水底挣扎的飞鸟、坠入火中的星、初生婴儿饱含血味的啼哭——庞杂的意向积在我的胸上，横冲直撞地令我喘不上气。我觉得雨月无比孱弱、又异常坚定，即将破碎、又像是要重生一般。  
琴声戛然而止。  
雨月一动不动地伫着，许久才收起琴和弓，揉了揉自己的乱发，转过头来，说：“编曲果然很难啊。”  
他语气轻快，嘴角还挂着淡笑。  
我不记得自己有没有回应雨月，也不记得后来怎么离开了他家。我整个人都沉浸在音乐中，受雨月所胁迫。整整一夜，我无法入睡，草率地翻读手边能摸到的书，却丝毫无法驱散那段如月光般嗡鸣的音乐。我的胸腔在嘶叫、唇齿震颤、麻木的舌和沙哑的嗓彼此纠斗，似乎有什么疯长了出来，或许是致命的瘤、蛮横的野兽，也可能是我十四岁的心脏，张牙舞爪地撕咬着我的理智。我拼了命地，无用功地抵抗着——更陶醉着。  
我什么都不明白。我不知道雨月为何会失控，又为什么非要毁灭自己。我只知道自己珍爱的书被误读了，莎乐美被取代了。但我坚信王尔德会原谅雨月。只要他听了雨月的音乐，就一定会原谅他。  
天蒙蒙亮起时，我蜷在地上，疲惫地睁着眼，无力描述自己的感受，却清楚地明白了一件事：  
我迷恋上了雨月。


	2. Chapter 2

像是数百只蝉在嘶鸣，数千片碎玻璃互相刮磨，又像数百朵花开，数千飞鸟齐飞，无穷尽的声音如轻拳般密密仄仄地锤入我的心脏。那种聒噪、挣扎，无法抑制、难以理解的冲动，只能用迷恋来形容。  
整整一天，我忙着查阅资料、重读王尔德、整理笔记，隔天就抱着厚厚一摞材料到了雨月家。我想帮他，想成全他的莎乐美。  
雨月粗略扫过我带来的资料，笑着道谢，将我迎进了门，接着便专心练琴，没再说一句话。这种情形持续了小半个月。我沉浸在莎乐美愈发纯粹的爱欲中，丝毫未觉自己的鲁莽。  
雨月绝不是热情好客的人。尽管他总是面带微笑，语气平和，但他也惯于孤独，甘于孤独。他不看电视，不听广播，甚至不怎么用手机。以前和我在一起时，雨月总会静静地点上一根烟，读着报纸或书，一言不发。偶尔我鼓足勇气，想打破这难堪的沉默，也会被他轻易敷衍过去。  
我不理解雨月，甚至畏怯他。但那曲莎乐美促生的悸动冲昏了我的头脑。那是种过分熟悉，又异常新鲜的感觉，就仿佛翻开了一本尚有油墨味的新书，随即被开头第一段击中一般。我习惯了文学，习惯了将自己遗弃于书页中，也顺理成章地忘了雨月的存在。

终是他亲自戳穿了我。

三月中旬的一个傍晚，我应短信到雨月家，却发现他倚在门前，和另一个男人拥吻在一起。  
对方看起来三十岁出头，黑发、留着撮胡子、穿了西装。他俩留意到我的存在，只稍稍松开彼此。雨月的半张脸仍藏在对方的掌中，声音带笑，不慌不忙：“阿透，你来啦。”  
我捏紧了手中的资料，朝着他们僵硬地鞠了一躬：“对不起，打扰了。”  
陌生男人轻佻地问雨月：“你朋友？”  
不，连床伴都算不上。我被事实刺痛了，无意识地盯着雨月。他随口敷衍了声“嗯”，又继续对我说：“抱歉啊，今天可能没法招待你了。”  
“没关系。”我木然道，又问，“那你明天有空吗？”  
雨月怔了怔：“下午行吗？”  
“好，明天见。”我机械地点头，转身离去。  
陌生的街道在我面前铺开，我步子飞快，不断地彷徨碰壁，无法驱净脑中盘旋的画面：雨月注视着别人，用脸颊轻蹭对方的手掌。他白皙的手指若有若无地贴紧对方的腰侧。我越想越难受。  
我不在乎雨月是否有其他床伴。我知道他很寂寞。被我抱的时候，雨月会用双臂紧紧扣住我的肩，竭力迎合我。他分明面色潮红，目光迷离，却总是死咬着唇，连呻吟都压抑——做爱于他，究竟是发泄，还是煎熬？我无法缕清雨月的动机，只明白那是种无法被欢愉抚平的寂寞。换了别的男人，也不会有任何区别。  
所以，我无足轻重。  
前方是红灯。我被逼停路边，无意识地翻阅起手中的资料。二三十页，轻轻一叠纸，谁都能整理出来。细小端正的墨字从我的喉咙口簇拥爬升出来，组成雨月深邃的黑眸。他微弯了眉，却没有笑意：你我究竟有什么关系？你凭什么介入我和音乐之间？你能为莎乐美贡献什么？  
没有，没有，都没有。  
我绝望得想吐，就要放弃再见雨月的念头了。突然，一辆摩托车飞速驶过，将我蹭倒在地。  
我踉跄起身时，车早没了影。掌心磨破了皮，隐隐刺痛，血从鳞状的伤口处溢散开来。我盯着斑驳的血渍，又扫了眼散落一地的纸张，心底里蓦地窜出了近乎粗暴的厌倦感：我巴不得那些纸片被来往车辆碾个粉碎。我巴不得被那辆摩托车撞飞，跌个头破血流。  
我被自己吓坏了。  
将熄的太阳异常灼人。我强迫自己捡起地上的纸，小心翼翼地躲到楼房下的阴影里。待夕阳落尽，我意识到自己早迷了路，这才叫了辆出租车回家。  
在那个傍晚侵袭我的，是一种崭新的失控感，针扎般刺痛，细毛般瘙痒，占据了我的躯壳，歪斜我的骨架，舔舐过我每一丝神经。到了夜半，我动弹不得，也睡不着，只好瞪大了眼，惊恐地窥视着四周。熟悉的物事全都濒临破碎：床头靠墙堆起的书硌着我的脊梁，即将倾颓而下；窗上被雨抹出灰蒙蒙的水迹，揉碎了远处灯与月的微光；桌上放着支没盖帽的笔，似乎正朝着桌缘无声地滚动着。滚动着。滚动着——  
我闭紧了眼。  
隔天早晨，我的左膝侧冒出了大片淤青，不怎么痛，却异常狰狞。似乎这不是昨天摩托车留下的淤青，而是近一个月来雨月施加于我的一切，终于以最本质的形式在我的肉体上显现了出来。  
我突然想见他。  
我期望雨月替我作出决定。我想求他把我赶走。

就像第一次在这间屋中醒来一样，我缩在地下室的角落里，打量四周，嗅闻微潮的空气。窗缝间挤进丝缕日光，折过散落凌乱的杂物。整间屋子都显得昏暗拥塞，只有我格格不入。  
雨月在专心练琴，未注意到我的动静。渐渐地，我又像往常一样被音乐吸引了过去。  
但有什么不一样。或许是自我厌恶在作祟，或许是我太想被雨月赶走了，竟忽然意识到，相比第一次听的曲子，如今的旋律缺少了什么。莎乐美分明是非常热烈张扬的女人，雨月的音乐却略显压抑，几乎像在害怕着什么。  
趁雨月放下弓，活动肩膀的间隙，我鼓足勇气问他：“最后一幕，莎乐美亲吻约翰的那首曲子，我好像没听你再练习过。”  
雨月愣了愣，微抿起嘴，摇摇头：“我还在琢磨。”  
“原来那首曲子不够好吗？”  
“那是失误。”雨月笑答，瞥了眼桌上的剧本和资料，似乎要问我：你不也这么想吗？  
“不是，”我急急道，又惊讶于自己的果决，立刻低下头，避开雨月的目光，不自在地嗫嚅：“我是想说，那不是失误。那首曲子很美，很好听，和它符不符合剧本没有关系。我很喜欢王尔德的莎乐美，一直很喜欢。”我局促地笑了两声，“但是，我更喜欢那首曲子。我感觉它就像易碎品一样，就像…像一个瓷做的月亮。  
我的声音越来越细：“它全白、全圆，非常脆弱……保存得也很好，很多年了，看上去依旧很干净。  
“非常美。  
“但被你砸碎了。”  
我突然说不下去了。只听见屋内一片寂静，仿佛真有瓷器琳琅掷地，碎出万千声响。一种莫名的、命中注定的悲怆摄住了我。我的呼吸渐粗渐重，声音却极轻，像是承受不住自己的重量一般——“很白。”我甚至无法理解自己在说什么，只觉字句正扎着喉咙，“瓷器的内质非常白。根本不是人间会有的颜色。无论是谁，只要看一眼，一眼就会明白，原来完整的月亮根本不干净。永远不会干净。  
“非摔碎不可。”

非摔碎不可。  
我默默复述着这句话，无意识地望向雨月，却惊讶地发现他正瞪着我，满脸恐惧。对视的刹那，他清醒过来，竭力要恢复往常从容的态度，却只扯起一个生硬的笑，既像在掩饰什么，又似真心感到喜悦一般。


	3. Chapter 3

三月剩下的日子里充斥着令人烦躁的琐事，像盘旋低空，降不下雨的云。

雨月没再赶我走，反倒对我稍稍亲切起来。不练琴的时候，他会笑着和我聊天，或是用颇为老成的口气议论起时政；我做饭的时候，他也会凑过来“帮忙”，顺便用频繁演出为自己生活能力低下狡辩。

除此之外，雨月从未过问我的生活，大概是知道我并不愿意分享什么。

更多是音乐。

雨月会将同一段旋律来回放上数十遍，或是亲自模仿他人的演出，以揣摩情感的微妙变化。无数种情绪在他指间跌宕碰撞：掺了忧思的欢喜，苦楚却激昂的乡愁，几乎梦幻、即将破灭的幸福感…时常我听着雨月演奏，便会毫无自觉地流下泪来。他却始终笑得从容，悠悠放下琴，问我：“怎么样？”

我无法回答。

雨月的共情力太过咄咄逼人了。或许在他看来，人类是种简单易懂的生物，能被轻易拆解开来，所以他才能将复杂细腻的情感演绎尽致，又丝毫不受其影响，宛如一轮俯瞰众生的明月。我越接近雨月，越感觉他曾流露出的恐惧是种幻觉。

我始终记得那个瞬间。

雨月僵在原地，成了一尊残像。他瞪大了眼、瞳孔微缩、唇抿紧着。脸上的每一丝肌理都变得全然陌生，仿佛是毫无血色的大理石上新添的伤和疤。

是我。

是我，用纯白的瓷片，一寸寸切、割、凿、磨，层层叠叠揭出了他的恐惧。暴力。我嘴唇发麻，双手不住地颤抖，却倍觉迷茫：那是我道出的意象，可雨月似乎先我一步，完全理解了它所蕴含的力量和美。他凭着恐惧占有了那轮月亮，而我只能眼睁睁地看着他拾起所有瓷片，割得十指鲜血淋淋。

或许理应如此。

是雨月先鼓捣了我的脑子，用音乐使我沸腾起来；是他怂恿我捏出了瓷制的月亮，将它摔得粉碎。什么都不属于我。

我在脑内反反复复重塑雨月惊惶的面容，每次都会感到胸口胀满了互相抵牾的恐怖和渴望：我害怕雨月，又想舐吻他的手指；我想将他怀中的碎片全夺过来，又深怕它们割开我的动脉，要了我的命；我想了解雨月，想回应他，想把他从天上拽下来，但又什么都不敢做。

可能到头来，我只是害怕被雨月抛弃罢了。

我还什么都没想清楚，春假便匆匆结束了。

升上大三后，我忙着筹备自己的毕业论文，在教学楼和图书馆间来回打转。我和文学系的教授们约谈，坐到他们面前，盯着自己拧成死结的双手，说自己在读什么书，参考了哪些文献，却始终无法选出适合的题目来。

老教授们总是非常友善。他们夸赞我的勤奋，向我推荐参考书目，劝慰我不要着急。可每当我谨慎地抬起头来，直视他们时，又只能留意到功成名就的学者们疲倦的姿态和冷淡的目光。我感觉自己吞吐道出的每一句话都让他们更加失望。

没什么可惊讶的。

每年都有本科生要毕业，总有学生想不出该写什么。大多数学生拿了文凭，或者再读个研究生，就会选择一份和专业无关的工作。他们凭什么要在乎我？又为什么要拨出时间，去关心一篇极有可能毫无价值的论文？像我这样的人又能写出什么有意义的东西来？

这不都是我早就知道的事吗？为什么会突然变得难以忍受起来？

我麻木地向教授道了谢，又鞠了一躬，离开了办公室。四月将将过半，正午的阳光却像暴徒一样，肆无忌惮地叫嚣。来往的人都拼了命地逃窜、尖叫。嘶鸣声刮过玻璃，却只留下一串串窸窣刺响。我嗓子发哑，蹒跚着步子，跌跌撞撞下了楼。

我不想留在学校，不想回家，更不想到任何地方去。

我只想逃跑。

正当我漫无目的地在街上徘徊时，雨月的车突然从路口冒了出来。他见了我，便停下车，招手示意。

简直像在等我一样。

我犹豫片刻，不情不愿地走了过去，心里盘算着该用什么借口脱身。

但雨月歪了头，用一种佯装苦恼的语气说，剧院那边对他的曲子有些意见，问我愿不愿意陪他走一趟，我便毫不犹豫地同意了。

雨月的曲子没有任何问题。我一坐上车就言辞凿凿地跟他抱怨起剧本里冗余的改编：为什么莎乐美会精心盘算如何得到约翰？为什么她要为该不该杀死他而反复无常？为什么要增加她被处刑前的剧情，甚至给她独白？在我看来，每一个增添的情节都在损害莎乐美的疯癫，诋毁她的爱情。

最后我咕哝说，大概是女主演很有名，薪酬很高，剧院才会愿意用这么出格的剧本。

雨月被逗得咯咯直笑。

“可能就是你说的那样吧。”他说，“她也是个不错的舞蹈家。我猜，之所以不用施特劳斯的歌剧也是因为她吧。”

“为什么？”

“因为那个版本对女高音的要求很高——你没听过吗？”

在雨月的指示下，我播放了最后一幕的歌曲。

开篇便是诡谲莫测的交响乐声，与女高音的悲怨彼此纠缠，相互牵引，又在赞颂约翰的瞬间归于平和：莎乐美的爱是神圣的。

很美。

但我听了约三分之二，就摁下了暂停键，转过头去问雨月：“你最后是怎么表现这一幕的？”

他怔了下，侧过脸，掩住了自己的表情，说：“我按照剧本作了曲。”

见我迟迟没应声，他又追问说：“很失望吗？”

我缓缓摇头。

莎乐美欣然接受了自己的下场。那是个完满的结局，不应包含任何痛苦或绝望。雨月没做错什么。

只是我突然就很累了，半阖上眼，终于察觉自己掌心发麻，指甲早嵌进了肉里。我几乎是无意识地问雨月：“为什么你会接这种工作呢？”

他没有回答。

剧院不大不小，装修朴素，也很整洁，只是太像个密闭的匣子。我放缓呼吸，跟着雨月，从后台走到舞台前。台下就是交响乐团的席位。女主演正站在台中央，穿着华丽的戏服，身旁站着两个穿着西服、微屈了背的男人，似乎在受她责备。

我和雨月站在台侧听了会儿，很快确定他们就是剧院经理和导演。雨月向我挤了下眉，似乎在说：“看吧？”

正巧他们注意到了雨月，立刻凑近过来。我自觉不该掺和他的工作，便小声说：“我还是走远点吧。”

雨月瞪了我一眼，佯装恼怒地说：“叛徒。”

我局促地看着他，不敢动了。

“…怎么了？”雨月又好笑道，“快走呀，他们要过来了。”

似乎他只是存心要我不安罢了。我步伐沉重地走下台，坐到观众席中，越发不明白他的意图。

雨月和导演在舞台左侧。后者正在挑拣说辞，陈述剧院的意见；经理仍站在女主演身侧，听她多交代了两句，又走到乐队旁，把指挥拉上了台——后者有些不情愿，却依旧走到了雨月身边。

他们三个人绕着雨月嘀嘀咕咕，谈预算、谈宣传、谈观众。他们抱怨小提琴曲太复杂，抱怨排练起来太耗时间，不适合这出戏剧。言罢，他们又谨慎地朝女主演望去，似乎在期待她的认同。

灯光刺眼。我几乎辨不出三人的声音，却清晰地看见他们血红的唇舌正疯狂地张合着。我想冲上台去，想捍卫雨月，把他救下来。但我很害怕。台上的每个人都竭力地庄重神色，可吞吐而出的字眼只让他们的脸越涨越红，声音越绷越紧，像一大簇吹得过满的红气球。任何人站在他们中间都会屏住呼吸，无法动弹。

雨月也没有动。

在豪奢的舞台光下，旁人的服饰都显得精致得体，只有他穿了件深色的卫衣，被刘海掩住了面庞。雨月一动不动地抱着臂，耐心听着他们说话，却把光和声音都吸了过去。台上竟渐渐安静下来，其他人像是无法自制般闭上了嘴，彼此交换责备的视线，又惶恐地看向雨月。

雨月侧过头，随手掸掸自己的肩，正好和我视线交错。

我愣住了，他却扬起一抹微笑，转过头，不慌不忙地对其他人说：“谢谢各位支持我的工作。当然，我很愿意满足你们的要求，也希望听到你们最真诚的意见——”

雨月说着，伸出手，像驱散迷雾一般拨开了众人，走到舞台侧，拿出了琴和弓。

“所以我想，现场演奏一遍应该是最有效的。”

在众人抗拒的目光中，雨月径直走到了舞台中央。

是舞曲。

妖艳诡异的旋律跃入台上。莎乐美立刻出现在了我面前。

她的秀发如黑夜，双眸似太阳，却故意用色彩绚丽的薄纱掩住。人们只好追随她的翩翩舞步，窥探她的美。一切都摇晃暧昧。阵阵涟漪的裙纱掩盖了灯火、肉体，和伦理。她的继父伸长了胳膊，要抓住一丝裙摆，却每每在擦及指腹时，被她轻巧躲开。

这是个危险的女人。

她知道你无法不被她吸引。

她会让你做任何事。

七层纱舞是全剧的核心，也是小提琴比重最大的曲子。我曾无数次听雨月排练这段旋律，却也是第一次听到这样的变调，比平常徐缓，却更显轻佻。不知不觉中，我已经站了起来，挪动位置，观察雨月的神情：他究竟想做什么？

雨月向侧座迈了一小步。

莎乐美堪堪避开希律王，转向了自己的母亲。

音乐渐急。

在圣经中，是希罗底憎恨约翰，才唆使自己的女儿勾引希律王，要了圣人的命。在王尔德笔下，她则是个周旋于丈夫和女儿间的虚影。而雨月却演绎出了过分张扬、轻快的旋律。莎乐美的舞步越演越烈，越积越重，像在嘲讽自己的母亲年老色衰，又更像是一种斥责：你为什么不抗争？如果你真的爱他，那就该杀了他；如果你仅仅为了荣华就放弃了爱，那你活该被如此对待！

雨月是故意的。

他刻意要和莎乐美融为一体，借她每一个激愤的舞步，将自己的轻蔑辐射出去：希律王、希罗底，演员、指挥、经理……他做得恰到好处，因为那更是莎乐美的轻蔑。她飞奔到囚禁约翰的地牢旁，毫不顾忌地甩开身上的薄纱，露出了自己的裸体！被汗水浸浴的身体在月色下溢出狂乱的光来。淫秽、可怖、却又是圣洁的。她步子虚浮，两腿发软，疲累得要昏厥在地，却依旧在疯狂地旋转着、舞动着。爱欲、愤怒、坚决，都随着莎乐美的舞步盘旋上升，化成了一种纯粹的、毫不掩饰的，狂喜。

只有完全拥抱死亡的灵魂，才能舞出那样的喜悦来。

……

忽然，琴低吟了起来。

一秒。

再一秒。

一秒就好。

下一秒，他就会看到我了。

朦胧、忧愁、几乎不属于莎乐美的，绝望。

雨月停住了。

在灼人的照明里，他就像一只苍蝇、一块污垢、一颗钉子一样。

琴声仍萦绕在舞台上。没有人动弹。

只有我悄悄地弓起背，握紧了拳。

伫在舞台边缘的人们已经缩成了一撮撮苍白的褶皱，你看看我，我看看你。不必担心雨月了。我也无法再担心他了。胸腔里的愤怒和轻蔑已经被雨月的琴声取代了。我什么都感受不到。就连嫉恨也像是剧终降下的幕布，碰巧压断了我的脊梁。

为什么？

为什么我会留下来？

在密不通风的猩红里，我又一次听到，自己的所有老师，以无动于衷的语调夸奖我的“阅读量”和“刻苦”。但从来没人告诉我：你写不出任何东西，因为你没有，也不敢拥有自己的声音。

而文学的平庸，就是罪。

雨月就是我的刽子手。他俐落地割断了我那从不知何为呐喊的喉咙。汩汩流出的，除了鲜血和刺痛外，更是一种滚烫、愤怒、近乎喜悦的渴望：我想要呐喊，想要表达，想要写下什么。如果我能动弹的话，定会滚到地上、不停地燃烧、翻腾、开裂、萎缩。

但不会有灰烬，不会有焦炭。

什么都不会剩下，没有任何值得留下的东西。

恍惚间，我看到女主演冲到雨月面前，朝他尖叫起来。她面容模糊，歇斯底里，我差点以为是自己崩溃了，在朝着他大吼：“这种曲子，我跳不出来！”

雨月瞧着她，毫无动摇，只是静静地笑了：“我明白了。”

假扮莎乐美的女人恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，朝后台飞奔而去，裙上的饰品叮当作响，似乎要撞个粉碎。一旁堆起的道具箱被她磕碰得摇摇晃晃，最顶上有个圆形的道具跌了出来，重重地砸在地上。

是个纸糊的月亮。

才到雨月家，我就从背后环住了他。我将他的琴搁在桌上，勾他的手指，轻咬他的脖和肩，雨月被我的碎发挠得咯咯笑。

“今天的曲子有这么好吗？”他戏弄道。

我没有回答，只是肆无忌惮地亲吻他。在雨月的纵容下，我迅速剥光了他的衣服，把他摁倒在床上。我不愿看雨月的表情，本想从背后抱他，可他极力抗拒着，环住我的腰，近乎蛮横地扳过我的脸，强迫我直视他。锐利的目光划破了我的面庞，深深浅浅的伤口渗出细密的痛楚。可我淌不出血，也流不下泪来，只能干眨着眼，看雨月咧开嘴，露出一个似笑非笑，几乎要哭出来的表情。

“果然，”他喃喃道，“你也一样吗。”

我俯身吻住了他。

其实我不明白雨月在说什么，也不理解他注视着莎乐美的目光。和舞台边缘嗅探名利欲望的人一样，我感觉自己是气急败坏了，想将雨月扯下来，因为他被我压在身下，纤细得仿佛一握就碎，却依旧在俯视我。

我只是反反复复地祈祷。

如果。

如果能够拥有雨月的才能，我愿意付出任何代价。

在那个不见星月的夜里，我和雨月像两条困窘水箱的鱼一样，挣扎着交尾，无数次磕在墙上。


	4. Chapter 4

我想离间我自己。  
我想割裂日常、割裂声音，甚至割裂文学本身。我想知道自己究竟拥有什么，又能写下什么。  
除了上课和打工，我再没离开过公寓。角角落落里涌出了过去的挚爱：王尔德、乔伊斯、伍尔夫。我摩挲着年少时的笔迹，不断地阅读，不断地重温，让书籍堆满桌子，占据床铺。  
渐渐地，我变得容易疲惫，有时躺在地上读书也会睡着，一闭上眼就开始做梦。我梦到樱花簌簌盛开，又骤然落下，碾入窸窸窣窣的脚步声；梦到火车飞驰而过，尖声裁开田野，金黄和青绿决裂；我梦到有人用下颚硌住琴身，指尖绷紧细弦。  
我的灵魂如同野狗一般，朝着四面八方狂奔呼号，仿佛第一次接触到声音、色彩和光泽一样。每次从梦中醒来，我都会挣扎着坐到桌前，想要写下什么。但我一拿起笔，低下头，就会立刻感到眩晕：面前的稿纸是惨白的，连排线也没有。陌生的字迹似乎从中密密麻麻地钻了出来，不断挤兑着我的灵魂。我不禁以为，即便真写下了什么，也不过是他人舍弃的残句，是被弃之如履的次品。  
我终究无法拥有任何东西。  
仿佛这还不够似的。五月初雨之际，我的身体也垮了。  
我开始发烧，整个人异常虚弱，吃不下东西，勉强就着水吞了一次药，又立刻倒在了床上。白昼和黑夜在梦中反复登场。只有窗上的雨始终未停。  
再醒过来已是傍晚了。我饿得要命，却起不了身，稍抬起头就犯晕，只能伸手去够枕边的手机。  
有雨月的消息。  
灯火凝滞空气，胸口很闷，我喘不上气来。  
我总梦见他。在没有声音的梦里，我会亲吻雨月的指尖、手掌，甚至小提琴。细弦割破我的嘴唇，渗出的黑血沿着琴身，淌过雨月的肩头，一路蜿蜒向下：锁骨、胸膛、小腹…我太想念雨月了。  
但一想到他正在按照剧院的要求，将莎乐美拆开了，组成一个个不温不火的音符，去衬托其他人，我就觉得恶心。  
我不想见他。  
也只能是“不想见他”。  
我侧躺在床上，松垮地托着手机，慢吞吞地打字。我半心半意地向雨月道歉，说自己最近很忙，没空和他见面。  
编辑完短信后，我又翻来覆去重读了两三遍，最后按原样发了出去。再怎么改也只有一种意思：我无权干涉雨月的工作。我是他的床伴，之一。仅此而已。  
所以，当屏幕上突然蹦出他的来电通知时，我着实吓了一跳。  
这是雨月第一次打电话过来。屏幕花花绿绿像一剂麻醉药，我愣了半晌才摁下了通话键。  
“阿透？”  
手机勉强贴在我的耳廓上。又凉又重。的确是雨月的声音。  
“喂？——咳，咳！”我的嗓子完全哑了，刺耳得要命，“雨月？有什么事吗？”  
“不该我问你吗？”他说，“我两天前发的消息，你怎么会现在才回？生病了？”  
“嗯。”我细声道。  
“那你好好休息。”  
“嗯。”  
明明是很普通的寒暄，却让我们都不自在起来。  
“你还有事吗？”我轻声问。  
“哦，”雨月怔了下，说，“我是想告诉你，曲谱全作好了，剧院那边也很满意。”  
“恭喜。”  
“嗯，”雨月笑道，“那你应该不会再躲着我了吧？”  
他当然明白。  
头越来越重了，嗓子也痛得厉害。雨月话音间掺的笑意像杂音一样吱吱呀呀地响，竟让我没由来地委屈起来。  
“…雨月。”我瓮声瓮气地说。  
“怎么了？”  
“那种曲子，真的能满足你吗？”  
没人回答。  
滋滋作响的信号音啮着我的耳朵。不知过了多久，在几乎可怖的静谧中，我终于依稀听到有人叹了一口气。  
“…我很满意。”  
雨月的声音在颤。  
“这就是我想要的结果。”  
啪。  
什么被我竭力甩了出去。灰蒙蒙的天花板被砸穿了。细细密密的梅雨贴着我的屋梁流淌下来，像群无声息的蛇，一条条地浸湿了墙壁，滑入我的口鼻。好冷。我想吐，又什么都吐不出来，只好蜷成一团，用额头贴住靠墙的书堆，不断干咳着。腹部很痛。耳边全是忙音，手机不知道跑到哪里去了。无所谓。反正也没有意义。半梦半醒间，我感觉灵魂被挤出了体外，吊在天花板上。他俯视自己一无是处的肉体，几乎要大笑出声。  
忽然，有什么猛地硌住我的脖子，将我的上半身勉强扶了起来。  
我微睁开眼，影影绰绰看到了雨月。他额上覆着薄汗，焦急地皱着眉头，嘴巴一张一合，似乎在呼唤着什么。阿透，阿透。我急躁地摇头，想甩开那团无用的音韵，又上下打量雨月，仔仔细细地，最终咧出一个绝望的笑：  
“你没有带琴来。”  
雨月僵住的刹那，我猛地背过身去，又一次扎入了床内，弹簧的送丧声在我头骨间作响。雨月撒谎了，他当然在撒谎。但我什么都做不到。那首令我迷恋的曲子，那些过分绝望、几乎能静默死亡的情绪，终究不属于我。  
我无法把他的灵魂留下来。  
在被梦境淹没以前，我竭力伸长胳膊，想要握住桌上的笔。屋外依稀传来野狗的狂吠。我无声地呼唤它们，许诺自己全部的骨头，只祈求它们能啃噬我的灵魂。

我梦见了母亲。  
长阪由香里，三十三岁。她美得十足端庄，一举一动又带了娇俏。跟她一起走在街上时，总有人无法相信我们是一对母子。  
就连她的灵魂也很年轻。母亲喜欢纯净的颜色。家中的装潢摆设和她的着装几乎都是淡色的，沾上些许污渍就会被毫不犹豫地抛弃。  
就连我的名字都受她近乎偏执的爱好影响。母亲会教我玩游戏。她说要做躲猫猫的鬼，就把我赶到屋外，完全忘记我的存在。如果我在外弄脏了衣服，她就会微笑着俯视我：“小透，我对你很失望。非常失望。”  
心情好的时候，母亲则会教我阅读。她很喜欢童话书，甚至会情不自禁地朗诵出声：公主和王子幸福地生活在一起了。声音温柔，落在我身上的目光也柔柔淡淡的。为了听她读书，我可以装作自己不存在，不去幼儿园，也不吃午饭。  
到了傍晚，父亲就会回来。  
我永远记得坐在餐桌前看到的景象：面前的墙、身后的冰箱、母亲端着的碗、冒着热气的饭、她精雕细琢过的指关节，全是白净的，被夕阳染成斑驳刺眼的光，一层层向我逼仄过来。  
只有父亲不一样。他下巴上留了圈灰白的胡渣，指甲泛黄，闻起来有股灰蒙蒙的烟味，是这栋屋内最大的污点。母亲总是指责他早出晚归；父亲则会抱怨她花钱太过。双方都装得彬彬有礼，也会不时将“儿子”搬出来，权当一把软绵绵的匕首。真实的我则温驯地缩在角落里，盯紧了母亲手中的白瓷碗。  
我守着一个秘密。碗底的边缘有一道细浅的裂痕，摸也摸不出来。每到饭点，我都会小心翼翼地注视着它，期待它朝四面八方扩散，又生怕它被母亲发现。  
但那天傍晚，我实在饿坏了，迷迷糊糊发现，原来的裂痕不知何时变得又黑又粗，已然爬过了半个碗，正抵在母亲的掌心。  
我害怕地叫了起来。妈妈，妈妈。重复了数十数百遍，几乎要扯破自己的嗓子，声音沉到空荡荡的胃里。他们终于转过头来，几乎烦躁地盯着我。  
我低下头，小声问母亲：“你做的白面包在哪里？是不是被那个叔叔拿走了？”  
长阪由香里立刻崩溃了。  
她把碗摔在地上，揪紧了我的头发，尖叫着，说我是个小告密鬼。  
正午，当她的初中同学把她压在餐桌上，揉捏她的一个乳房时，她几乎莫须有的儿子闯了进来。他只是想吃午饭罢了，根本不明白正在发生什么，也不明白一个人为了否定现状，究竟能做到什么地步。  
但母亲很快教会了我，就像她教会我读书一样。她捧着纸张时总是那样柔和，我始终未能察觉她眸中的不可置信：这是我的孩子，他已经六岁了，我是一个母亲——母亲！可我真的结婚了吗？真的生育过吗？  
即便她竭尽全力地粉饰自己，装饰住所，也不可能成为自身以外的任何东西。长阪由香里猛地扑向自己的儿子，想要否定他，否定这一切。那一瞬间，她原本端庄的面庞迸裂开来，溢出的迷茫和狂乱拍击在我脸上，终于让我明白，这个女人，她的虚伪、妄想、固执的癖好、几乎失控的暴力，都无法属于任何一个童话故事。  
我从母亲那里学到的第一样东西，就是人类的模样。

我惊醒了。  
十五年来，我第一次回忆起这段往事，也是第一次真真正正苏醒过来。首先感觉到的便是瘪塌的腹部，自下而上撕裂了我的身体。再注意到雨月时，我全然忘记了此前和他的对话，只看到了充盈的月光。他一定能承受住我的痛苦。我坐起身，凑近雨月，卑劣地要把所有情绪都推卸到他身上。  
我说，我什么都不知道。  
我听不到风中伤人的秘密和玩笑话，也看不到他人和心脏迥异的面容。我实在受够了。人类和猴子有什么区别？我们张牙舞爪，攫取想要的一切，交谈、争吵、做爱，用近乎疯狂的姿态满足内在的欢喜——又有什么可欢喜的？母亲和陌生人有什么区别？他们鼓励、慰藉、强迫、怂恿，声音和文字密密麻麻嵌入我的皮肤。每个人都在他人身上编织渔网，去揽获更多的人。他们脆弱的头颅上顶着巍巍巨塔，干瘦的身体里流淌着枯血，疲颓的双臂上结满了青筋，却能相信自己湿漉漉的眼白，以为远处的野火就是渺茫星光。在无数北极星的指引下，我们用尽全力，朝四面八方拉扯彼此，以爱憎、以悲欢、以真理，直到撕裂为止——  
暴力。  
这就是人类塞在我体内的东西。  
无数庞杂的意象和异乎寻常的窒息感袭击着我，每一下呼吸都让我有流泪的冲动。我只能发出空洞的声音，又无法确定自己在说什么，有没有人能听到我的呐喊。我四处张望，想找寻一本书，任何一本书的任何一页，指着任何一个角色，告诉雨月，他们竟住在我体内，我竟在替他们流泪。  
但我没法动弹，这才意识到，自己的手一直被雨月紧紧攥着，不知道保持了多久。酥麻的暖流从手心蔓延开来。起初，我以为这是种解脱感，又很快惊恐地意识到，自己居然欣喜若狂：撕裂吧！连我也撕裂吧！  
我不敢再说下去了。  
但真正让我停下来的，是雨月。天色已晚，屋内只有一盏摇曳的桌灯，他的眼睛却像两撮野火般直盯着我。  
“说完了吗？”他问我。  
我仍在颤栗，只能下意识地点头。  
雨月垂下头，盯着与我相握的手，低声说：“那我也，讲个故事吧？”  
“小时候，我很喜欢虫子。”他用大拇指小心刮磨我的手背，“你知道亲手杀死一只虫子是什么感觉吗？特别麻烦。虫子啊，不仅逃得快，会飞，会游泳，力气大得要命，还总能从意想不到的地方钻出来——”  
雨月轻笑起来：“我觉得它们比人类更不可思议。所以，每次我都要先轻轻地按住它，确保它不会逃跑，然后再慢慢用力。就像这样。”  
他松开大拇指，向我示意他用指甲留下的痕迹，温声道：“痛吗？”  
我摇摇头。  
“是啊。”雨月苦笑起来，“对普通人来说，肯定是不痛的…嗯。但昆虫是很不可思议的生物。有一次，我看到一只蚂蚁，黑不溜秋的，特别特别大，可能有——我小指甲盖这么大吧。  
“它被石头砸中了。”  
我颤了一下。  
“下半截的身体被压了个粉碎，剩下的头和脚还会动，还在挣扎，往我的方向爬了过来。”雨月依旧垂着头，我看不清他的表情。“可能闻到了食物，或者感觉到了热吧。我不知道。真的不知道。我就记得它爬了很久很久，一直在爬，一直在爬——”  
雨月不说话了。  
我也不想再听了。  
死透了的东西，为什么还想活下去？  
整个房间都寂静下来，暴雨的厉响被挡在屋外，只在窗上溅出短命的微光。室内唯一的灯颤抖着，落在地上、床边、桌上。散乱零落的书页都溺毙在黑夜里。始终保护着我的段落、文句、情节，都不见了。没了，没了。空荡荡的屋内只剩下虫的脚步声，朝我的方向狂奔而来，由死向生。  
在困顿惊惶中，我攥住了雨月的手。他猛地转过头，瞪着我，苍白的面容在漆黑的刘海间破碎开裂。但在我辨认出他，或我自己的惊恐前，雨月又蓦地笑了起来。整张脸皱成一团，难看得要命。他伸出手来，用又冷又硬的胳膊箍住了我。  
“阿透，”他细声道，“你也和我一样啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于长阪由香里，我会在后记里多说几句。  
> 但现在还没有必要，透透也不在乎。


	5. Chapter 5

再遇见雨月是在一个淅淅沥沥的清晨。  
我伫在图书馆前，远远望见他撑了把半透明的伞，朝着教学楼走去。我犹豫了下，小跑上前，唤他的名字。  
雨月离开后，我的公寓里充斥着他的虚影，在屋里来回走动，肆意翻阅书页，甚至凑到我耳畔，评议我的笔记。我再未拿起过笔。  
就这样流离失所下去，我担心自己会无法读下任何一行字。  
雨月转过头来，眨了眨眼。  
似乎我公寓里的旧书灰和地下室呛人的烟味都被细雨冲散了，他竟瘦得嶙峋。  
“你病好了？”  
我点头：“有课？”  
“不然呢？我也难得有空呀。”雨月侧过身，打量我臃肿的书包，“你呢？”  
我瞧了眼不远处的图书馆，雨月了然：“那，等下跟我走吧？我在准备新的协奏曲。”  
他还故意顿了下：“想听吗？”  
“想。”  
雨月弯了眉毛，又凑近了些，问：“你猜我昨天看到什么了？”  
“…什么？”  
“德国牧羊犬，白色的，这——么大。”他对着我的肩膀，夸张地比划着，“不知道受了什么训练，见人就躲。跟你特别像。”  
见我无言以对，他又顽笑起来。  
那是雨月向我道出的无数琐事中的第一件。  
之后的小半个月里，他回忆过机场售货机的所有商品；说起初中看过的漫画。雨月记不清名字，只记得结局。热爱街舞的少年做了个空翻，一次、两次，折断了自己的脖子；他复述幼时听过的睡前故事，多数是母亲给他讲的，但他更喜欢听父亲的故事，全是些听不明白的政治斗争和错判……  
我尤其记得雨月说，他能听出雪的味道。  
他说自己小时候大口吞过雪，把嘴唇到喉咙变成一个冰窟窿。“以前什么地方的雪都是一个味，特别苦。一小块就能让肚子发胀。”长大以后，那种苦味减弱了，雨月不再用舌头辨认味道了。光是听着风雪声，他就能分辨出海潮和松木的区别。他还说，大城市的雪总是水汪汪的，像香水和烟。  
“——不过呢，”雨月总结道，“东京的雪是最重、最厚的。不下就罢了，每次下起来，肯定能把我困在机场。”  
我们正好路过了巨大的梧桐。雨月抓着我的胳膊晃来晃去，被我几乎失去平衡的模样逗得微笑起来，却忽然仰起头，说起了这件事。声音又平又凉。晚春的光影深深浅浅地落在雨月身上，正像一场繁密的雪。

我没由来地认定，他没有说谎。  
换做是我，可能也会将雨月埋在土里，期待他能扎下根来。  
渐渐地，我待在雨月身边的时间越来越长了。在校内遇见他时，我不会再顾忌他人的目光，也不会听到别人提起他的名字时就背脊发凉。我不再惧怕同学、邻居，或是那位将我家钥匙借给雨月的门卫了。若是他们冲到我面前讨要解释，我一定能心平气和地回答：“对，就是那个小提琴家。我…认识他。”——当然，用“朋友”形容这段关系，依旧太重了。  
只是，我比过去的任何时刻都要害怕雨月。  
我梦见他以无数方式裂成两半，先是被钉在十字架上，再是下身长出密密麻麻的青黑霉菌，又是被山上滚下的巨石压碎双腿：岩石被人推上去，再滚落下来，反反复复。  
但雨月只是抱紧了小提琴。爱与毁灭等价交换：他的下身被宣告死刑，上身就能完全拥有音乐。我仿佛成了冰冷的天秤，一个音符又一个音符地计算着雨月的四肢和内脏。月亮像乌鸦的头颅，颤颤巍巍地从他的肋骨中仰起，又在膝盖间垂下，朝我窃窃哀鸣：  
“你也和我一样啊。”  
我不堪负重地醒了。  
病痛中所有的光怪陆离都在消退。偏偏剩下这句话。  
我也向雨月分享过文学。我和他描述起了读书时偶然背下的段落：步入中年的作家拼凑自己七歪八扭的颈椎和热情；或是穿绿裙子的美人怕自己熄灭，就向一切好的坏的纵火，等等等等。雨月总会认认真真地注视着我，从不插话，但他道出的一切都淤积在我的喉咙里：短暂的童年，过分忙碌的父亲，温柔又放任的母亲，频繁出国的学生时代，始终抱在怀里的小提琴——  
在我的生命里，有什么能和雨月的孤独媲美呢？  
……  
我跟雨月提起过母亲吗？  
我不敢再说了。  
无论雨月想从我身上得到什么，我都愿意给他。或许这样，他就会对我失望吧。

六月初，在一个梅雨骤停的傍晚，雨月毫无征兆地通知我，莎乐美要上演了。  
“——你不会忘了吧？”他笑道。  
我只是摇头。  
怎么忘得了呢？  
公寓旁的巴士站早换上了新海报，女人的侧脸勾勒出艳红的背景，将将瞥过也足以烧干我的眼眶。我宁愿不去想她。  
但雨月还在说：“首演当天我有事，但剧院给了两张隔周的票。你想去吗？”  
我喉咙发哑：“为什么是我？”  
他没有答话，托着下巴观察我的反应，眼睛一眨一眨：“你果然在生气。”  
“…没有。”  
“生病的时候呢？”  
“……”  
“我急急忙忙赶过去的时候，你的手机就扔在地上，烧得快没电了。见了我，第一句话居然是怪我没有拿琴来。阿透，你也真是任性啊。”  
他刻意凑近了，呼在我的耳畔。我背脊发麻，小心地拉开距离，嗫嚅道：“那你也可以不用管我呀。”

我直视着雨月。他也看着我，目光晦暗又柔和。  
“是啊，你也希望我不要管吧？最好你什么都不知道，我也什么都不知道。我什么都不做，你就不需要回应我。”他沉默片刻，又低声说，“阿透，我们分享了那么多，你还是那么怕我。”  
我听不出他是不是在失落。  
“所以，你会挂断我的电话，要么是真出了事，要么就是在生我的气，对吧？”雨月蓦地笑了，轻歪着头，打量我的神情，“嗯。我一直在祈祷哟。”  
“我希望阿透你真的出事了，才会赶过去的。”  
我惊呆了。  
雨月想要我的原谅。  
稀薄日光刺穿了我的胸腔，血泼溅在雨月脸上，比厉声尖叫更红，比海报上女人的迷恋更红。就在不久以前，我伫在巴士站旁，审视着海报右下角的小字。“村田雨月”整整齐齐地列在“编曲”旁边——实际上，他主要提供了小提琴部分的主旋律，也没有亲自演出。我反复劝说自己，或许对雨月而言，为莎乐美作的所有旋律，都是小打小闹，不关乎灵魂。  
若是这样，我能接受。  
我可以忘却那些不温不火的音乐，可以接受那个痴迷权柄的女主角，也就终于可以忘记雨月的每一句话：“我们是一样的。”  
若非他现在祈求我的谅解，我本可以原谅他，我已经原谅了他。  
太可笑了。  
我一定露出了极其难看的表情，雨月才会愣了神，几乎无措地向后退去。  
“阿透，等……”  
我毫不犹豫地伸手，将雨月拉近，粗暴地吻住了他。雨月泻出一声哭泣般的低吟，顷时软了下来。我左手抚住他的颈侧，右手顺着他的手臂向下，缠住了他的手指。我逐一亲吻雨月指腹上的薄茧，磨蹭他的掌心，同时侧眼观察他的神情，看他会不会撤开手去。  
雨月顺从地闭上了眼，睫毛簌簌颤着。  
这是我第一次完全拥有了主动权。我迫使雨月坐到了我身上，落下轻盈的吻，从眼角到湿润的唇边。手则从背后深入雨月宽大的衣衫，从腰际缓缓向上，连抚带捏，辨认着他脊背的形状。雨月紧抱着我，下颚抵住我的肩，压抑地呻吟着。我吻吸他温热的颈侧，故意使了力，白皙的皮肤上顷刻淤出了一片红晕来。  
我可以伤害他。  
只需要一句话，近十个音节，我就能折断雨月。只要我贴着他的耳畔，说我绝不原谅他，雨月就会像告解的罪人一样啜泣起来。那曲让我魂牵梦萦的旋律，也会从他每一节碎裂的脊骨中倾泻而出。  
这就是雨月想要的结果。  
我苦笑了一声，恹恹地侧开头。夕阳将半间屋子笼罩在温暖的橙黄中。可视线所及的一切：咖啡、香烟、小提琴、谱架，混在古典乐中的三张金属乐唱片，床底写着“高中”的纸箱，还有藏在橱柜深处、干干净净的两个马克杯，都在流血。  
在我眼皮底下，以我不知道的方式，它们日复一日地，替地下室的月亮，和他几乎夭折的乐声流血。  
相比之下，雨月肩上的淡淡吻痕只让我反胃：究竟从什么时候开始，我竟会以这种未留间隙的方式拥抱他了？又是在什么时候，我学会让他暖起来了？  
这不是我的暴力。  
雨月期望的，也不是我的谅解。  
我垂下眼，竭力忍住呜咽的冲动，用额头抵开雨月的肩，低声说：  
“我陪你去。”  
我刻意不去看雨月的表情，就这样离开了。  
外头还有一点光。我拖着疲惫的身体，迷茫地朝车站走去。市区的钢筋水泥被裹挟在沉重的积云中。似乎要下雨了。突然，一记惊雷穿过林立高楼，接踵而至的是巨大、纯粹、闷鼓一样的轰鸣声。  
我捂住了耳朵。

彼时连我自己也没意识到，和雨月不清不楚的关系也好，他人的暴力也好，都不过是借口罢了。  
潜意识里，我很害怕：如果雨月真的创作出了那首曲子，那就意味着我从他身上所感觉到的所有迷恋、暴力、痛苦、不甘、嫉妒，以及我将来能够写下的任何东西，都将永永远远地和雨月纠缠在一起。他可以萎缩成一只昆虫，或者一片游魂，甚至可以被我摧折，但我始终会仰望着他。要是雨月得救了，我将永远无法赎清自己的罪孽，也无法拥有我自己。  
所以，在那个夏至未至的夜里，我和雨月本该有个了结。  
舞台上绵软的音乐和演员不可能慑服我。要么，曾在同一舞台上演奏的雨月会撕开他人的戏服，再次凌驾于我；要么发了疯的我会将雨月剖开，流产他的曲子。  
但什么都未发生。  
因为开幕的刹那，一切就失去了控制。  
雨月刚听到音乐，就猛地向前倾去，像是要坠落了一样。我连忙伸手，在雨月起身前拽住了他的手腕。  
他下意识地挣了两下，惊惘地回过头，先注意到了身后鬼影般的人群，接着才认出我来。充满敌意的眼神几乎将我唬住。但我没有松开雨月，他也没有再挣扎。  
僵持良久，雨月终于挪回了原位，口中轻声咕哝着：  
小提琴。  
小提琴！他又重复了一遍，却像是在咀嚼一串毫无意义的音节，目光则始终落在台上。  
我循着雨月的视线望去，努力让自己沉浸在音乐里，但其他管弦乐和歌声遮蔽了小提琴的音色。待我终于辨出琴声时，已进入了加笔的部分：莎乐美在筹谋一场恋情，一桩谋杀。  
剧情毫无意义。唯有小提琴声是清亮的。他谨慎地跟随着演员的每个重音，彰显她的情绪：如果我不伤害他，又要如何爱他，如何拥有他呢？没错，吻他，我想吻他！怨怼和爱慕互为表里，几乎要溢出舞台。琴声虽没有雨月压倒性的感染力，却有种，几乎沉稳的温柔。  
我恍惚着侧过头去。  
雨月就要消失了。  
他的面庞没了棱角，嘴角微微翘起，似笑非笑地，又带了些忧愁。舞台的灯全消失了，唯一的光源在雨月身后。像教堂顶上彩色玻璃的圣像一样，他碎成了无数块，将月色与艳彩洒到整个舞台上。小提琴的音色越来越亮，几乎虔敬地向雨月报之以歌。狂乱与迷恋轮番上演。琴声浸润雨月的面庞，又锉磨他的灵魂。他越来越薄，越来越脆，却始终无比温柔。刽子手劈断雨月的脖颈，头颅和躯壳系着断续血线，他反而笑意更浓，眉眼柔和得几乎要落泪。痛楚全刻在他人的掌心里。雨月在亲吻自己的头颅。  
怎么办？  
冲上台去吗？拥抱你？还是割断你的喉咙呢？告白？告解？吻。只要有一个吻就够了。可是，一个吻就足以毁掉你，也能毁掉我。  
……  
能怎么办呢？  
雨月只是端坐着。  
谢幕时，他首先站了起来，麻木地鼓掌。其他人逐一离场后，他依旧伫在原地，注视着管弦乐队的位置，眼神柔和又迷茫。  
灯光渐熄后，他才终于回过神来，迅速地转身，穿过大堂，下楼，直走到空荡荡的停车场里。  
在距车四五步的柱子旁，有人在等他。  
“雨月。”才开口便哽住了，“我不知道这是你的曲子。”  
竟是为了辩解。  
“乐团的首席是我的学长。他前段时间出了事，就拜托我来补小提琴手的位置。”他犹豫了。“但我能临时担任首席，还是因为这是你的——”  
“秋彦，”雨月冷静地打断他，“你没必要解释。我们现在也不是那种关系了。”  
话音才落，他又立刻笑了起来，轻佻得过分，像是被静默灼痛了一样：“有段时间没听你拉小提琴了，有进步啊。不像以前，纤细得快要碎掉了——”  
雨月顿了顿，一字一句地说：  
“太好了。”  
“…谢谢。”  
他们都垂下头去，盯着自己攥不牢的拳，又踌躇着，同时抬起头来，在注意到对方的目光的刹那，一齐笑了起来。  
却没有人再说话。  
顶上苍白的灯跳了两下。雨月先有了动作。他走上前去，自然地举起手臂，之前紧紧握着旁人的手犹豫了，不知道该触碰对方的脸颊、胸膛，还是嘴唇，终究是无助地扑棱了下，蹭过对方的肩膀，比他自己说“再见”的声音要响一些。  
被唤作“秋彦”的男人怔愣片刻，猝然转过身去：“——雨月！”  
他沉默半晌，只说：  
“那些曲子，真的是你作的吗？”  
雨月被车门隔断在视线外，只有脑袋轻笑着，歪歪斜斜从门上掉了出来，声音仍是软的：“你猜呢？”  
男人“嘁”了一声，却陡然放松下来，犹豫良久，只说：“你多保重。”  
他缓缓转过身来，在雨月看不到的地方，露出了温和又遗憾的表情，似是褪下了一层蛹。

回程的路上，雨月始终沉默着，只是嘴唇无声地开合，重复着同一句话：  
太好了。  
太好了。  
数百遍，数千遍。  
无数以往不曾知晓的问题忽然就有了朦胧的答案：为什么雨月会选择莎乐美；为什么他要演绎一个毁灭自己和挚爱的女人；为什么那种绵软的旋律就能让他满意；为什么他撒了谎，还在期盼我的谅解。  
是了。  
地下室中藏匿的一切，怎么可能和小提琴无关呢？  
我疲惫地靠在车窗上，整齐排列的路灯飞速掠过我的虚影，仿佛有颗星星正以光速前行着。遥远处有另一颗星逼近过来，先与它融作一体，又逼它裂成两半。他者的星带走一半的光，隐匿在繁灯黑夜中；剩下的半颗无数次与自己重逢，逐渐衰亡，最终迟钝又剧烈地爆炸，苍白濒死的光吞没了一切。  
车库到了。  
我也做出了决定。  
等雨月停稳车后，我问：“你们是什么关系？”  
“高中同学。”他整个人陷在座位里，直盯着前方的墙，“前男友。前室友。”  
“你爱他。”  
“对。”  
“现在还爱他。”  
“对。”  
那你为什么要放弃他？我将这句话咽了回去，轻声问：“很幸福吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“和他在一起，你幸福吗？”  
雨月僵住了，终于看向我：“为什么要问这种问题？”  
“回答我。”  
雨月将唇抿成一条缝，几乎是憎恶地盯着我。但双眸却不情不愿地软了下来。  
“…非常幸福。”  
他没能直视我。  
我闭上眼，哽着喉咙：“那你应该去找他。”  
“…什么？”  
“去找他，雨月。不要再找我…”我竭力摁下颤抖的声线，“不要再找一夜情了。都结束吧。你该去找他。告诉他。那首曲子也属于他……”  
“阿透！”  
雨月厉声打断了我。  
我顺从地望向他。  
没错，我在多管闲事。或许他们有无法妥协的隔阂，或许谁犯了不可原谅的错，或许因为伦理、因为家庭、因为盘旋在空中，让雨月喘不过气来的某些东西…我什么都不明白，只期盼自己的一无所知能成为雨月发泄怒火的对象。  
但雨月只是看着我。  
他微张开嘴，迷茫地与眼前的人对视，不清楚他究竟是什么人，也不明白自己要说什么。  
许久，他终于问我：“你真这样想吗？”  
我犹豫片刻，点了点头。  
雨月别过身去，仿佛耗尽了全身的力气般，说出了我真正想听的话。  
“…你走吧。”

父母离异之前，我曾经迷信过黑暗。  
我认为它是魑魅魍魉的因，欲念勾结的果。我一度坚信，只有将身形面容全数隐去，真实的情绪才会暴露出来。爱也不过是黑暗分娩的梦，我曾整夜听着她的低吟与哭泣。  
当我离开雨月，奔走到银座时，童年的神祇又一次降临了。东京的夜比白昼更亮。我拼了命地往最熙攘嘈杂的地方闯，从他人手上接过比霓虹灯火更加璀璨的传单。在这条俯首皆是宝石的商店街上，只要睁大眼，连月亮也能做梦，梦见旅客亲吻异国的土，树枝轻抚流浪汉的脚踝。  
我沉醉晃荡，被人群拥着，直走到十字路口中央，却忽然看到前方穿着西装、踩着高跟鞋的女性，从皮质挎包里掏出了手机。  
同时，一块硕大的，圆形的，浅灰色的，不会发光的石头，从她包里掉了出来。  
我立刻蹲下身去。怀中花花绿绿的谎言散了满地。在我抵着人流，想要拾起那块石头的刹那，纷纷扬扬的深夜盖住了无穷尽的荧光，低声复述了雨月对我说的最后一句话：  
我本来以为，至少你是能理解我的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在正确的场合，以正确的方式相遇。  
> 然后做出选择。  
> 雨月已经准备好了，今晚他一定是抱着琴盒入眠的吧。  
> 麻烦你再等等透透吧。  
> 下一章主要写透透，再下一章完结。
> 
> “在死亡的睡眠中，我们究竟会梦到什么——”，引自《哈姆雷特》，翻译有参考。


End file.
